Everything is Not What it Seems
by vocasona
Summary: An orphaned exchange student comes to Hogwarts. But whats her backstory? Does she even know? How will she uncover the truth of her parents and the rest of her deranged family? Follow her as she finds the truth and love along the way. [Begins in PoA]
1. Shipped Off

"What?! Hogwarts?! Why do I have to go there? I don't get it!" I angrily waved the letter I had just received at my mom.

"I don't know but now you are already registered as a student there, sadly there's nothing we can do, Lyra," she said as she just peacefully drank her tea.

"What about Beauxbatons? I've been going there the past three years!" I threw myself onto the couch next to my mom.

"I'm sure you'll love Hogwarts. After your dad gets home we'll go do some shopping," she took the letter out of my hand. "Looks like we only have a few days to get you ready and shipped off with the British." She smiled while reading over the list of stuff I needed. This is just too much.

* * *

My parents and I walked through a place called "Diagon Alley", I guess. All these supplies needed aren't anywhere in France so we decided to get what we needed right before I had to depart. The streets were bustling with people I assume were doing the same.

"Looks like we only have your robe next! Then we're done and off to the...Leaky Cauldron, that's where we'll sleep for the night," Mom examined the list carefully. I think she's checked it twenty times by now to make sure I have everything.

"Y'know the words aren't going to change after the tenth time reading it," my dad teased her and she ignored him.

We entered a shop named Madam Malkin's Robes and a woman walked up to me.

"Here for your school robes?" Before I could even respond she asked me to step up on a small platform to get fitted. She quickly threw a robe over me and began tailoring it to size. My parents soon left to briefly browse a store across the street. In the room there were two other kids getting fitted but I didn't bother striking up a conversation. I'm not exactly the most vocal person.

After a few minutes the lady finished and after I paid her, we were off to find where we'd be staying for the night. It was easy to get to because it was right at the gate between the muggle and wizarding world. Once we entered I noticed a large family all with striking red hair and in the group, a boy with dark hair and a girl with curly brown hair. All of them talking and laughing with each other. It made me feel a bit sad seeing such a close family. My parents aren't my birth parents. I'm adopted. It's always made me feel distant from them knowing that, even though they've raised me so well. My life is sort of a mess, with my "mom" being American and "dad" being French, I grew up in America but once I started school we moved to France, and now I have to go to a school in the UK.

I was so lost in my thought I didn't even notice my parents saying they were going up to our rooms to settle down some. A large, orange cat was running towards me, breaking me out of my trance, and before it ran between my legs I bent down and picked it up.

"Where you running off to, sweety?" I held it up to my eye-level as it stared at me and the brown-haired girl began walking up to me. "Is this you're owner here?" I said still talking to the cat before handing it to the girl.

"Thanks," she said.

"What a cute cat! What's his name?"

"Crooksha-" Before she could finish a tall red headed boy popped up beside her.

"Cute?! You kidding me?! That's the ugliest cat I've ever seen!" After that, they began bickering back and forth about cats and rats…? Whatever. It was getting late so I walked off upstairs to find my parents. Turns out my dad left the room to get me so it was a simple find. We all got ready for bed and slept peacefully before I had to spend months on some faraway island away from my parents.

* * *

That next morning went by way too quickly. My parents both woke me up at 8 am to get everything packed and double and triple checked before heading off to King's Cross Station. We arrived an hour early barely anyone was there when we loaded my luggage. They stayed with me for about 30 minutes once a lot more people began to show up, then I parted off onto the train. It was quiet as I walk down the aisle looking for a nice spot to sit. Or maybe I was hoping one of my old friends would sitting in a carriage, waiting for me. Eventually I chose a random one to sit in and I waited. I watched through the window as dozens of families began to scramble in and kids come onto the train and pass by me. The more people that walked past, talking to their friends, the lonelier I felt.

I saw the family of redheads and the other two hurriedly make their way through the station. I looked at a clock hanging on wall. Less than 10 minutes 'til the train leaves, thank pegasus. I have a feeling this is going to be a long ride though. After the we left the station, I began to lose hope that someone would come in my carriage to sit and chat with me so I took my thick, wool robe and balled it up into a pillow to sleep on and laid across the seat to sleep.

I woke up to a loud burst of laughter so close that I bolted up. The laughing was cut off and I looked over to find three boys sitting across from me, two of which I recognized from that big family, they were twins. The other boy I've never seen before.

"Wow," the twin on the left said.

"Surprised you didn't wake when the train stopped," the other twin said. Right when he said that, their faces all shifted for a second and went right back to being cheerful.

"It's been a few hours, we're almost to Hogwarts," the other boy on the end finished.

I was still in bit of a shock as I looked at all three of them.

"Okay you guys just said a full sentence going down the line-a bit weird- and when did you even get in here? Can't you see it's a bit occupied?"

"Yeah sorry."

"Everywhere else was either full or full of boring kids."

"I'm Lee Jordan," The boy on the right smiled.

"Fred," the boy in the middle waved.

"And I'm George."

"Um cool, I'm uh Lyra."

"Oh look! We're nearing Hogwarts," Lee said, looking out the window.

"You better get your robes on," Fred said to me.

"Um...right" I left to change. 'What a weird bunch of guys...oh well' I thought. This could be an interesting year.


	2. Sorted

okay so this chapter is a bit short but the next one is gonna be a lot longer a lot of stuff is gonna go down in the next one and there will be way more plot i promise! thank you!

* * *

On the letter I received, it told me to go along with first years to get sorted. Great I get to be around a bunch of 11 year-olds and I'm 14. Honestly I've got the height of one so at least I won't stick out too much. Once in the castle, I followed this kind lady named Professor Mcgonagall along with the first years. We entered the Great hall and it was filled with people at incredibly long tables across the massive room all staring at us. We walked to the front where there was an old hat and a stool.

"Ms. Evelyn, since you're older, you shall go first." She ushered me to the stool and after I sat on it, she placed the hat on my head.

"Oh, you're not a first year?" A voice came from above my head. "I see you're from another school, yes. Very brave, yes lots of heart I see...but also loyal and smart...hmm…". I have no idea what to even think, I know there are four houses but I'm not sure which is which or if it even matters. "I can see deep...yes. Very well then. GRYFFINDOR!" Suddenly its voice boomed through the hall for everyone to hear and once it did, a whole table started clapping. I took off the hat and headed towards the table when I saw all those kids from The Leaky Cauldron sitting there and I took an empty seat.

"Hi, I'm Dean Thomas," a boy held out his hand from across the table towards me.

"Um hi, I'm Lyra Evelyn. Nice to meet you." I shook his hand. He turned back to his friends to talk to them and I zoned out until everyone was done being sorted.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the headmaster. I've heard lots of things about him. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..." Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises- or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors." The room was dead silent. After that he introduced two new professors, one was a skinny and shabby man; the other a giant man with a thick beard. I caught the skinny one staring at me, the look on his face as if he was trying to remember something very distant in his mind. As soon as I looked back at him though, he quickly turned away.

Dumbledore finished talking and suddenly the table filled with food and the goblets with drinks. I reached for anything nearby like the chicken, pastries, and biscuits. The hall filled with chatter and laughter. Dean Thomas turned to me again.

"You don't look like a first year," he said. The kid next to him turned into the conversation.

"Oh so you're Lyra," he spoke with a thick accent. "I'm Seamus Finnigan. Now I see what Dean was talkin' about." He laughed and Dean smacked his shoulder.

"U-um yeah, I'm a fourth-year. I exchanged from Beauxbatons."

"Really? So ya speak French?"

"Oui! Juste un peu."

"Cool!" they said in unison.

Dumbledore stood and shooed everyone off to bed.

"Well it was nice meeting y'all," I stood and followed the rest of the house to our common room. I noticed Fred and George in front of me, they were whispering about something. I wanted to say hi but I felt too socially drained so I just followed behind them.

"New password is Fortuna Major!" I heard from the front of the crowd. That must be the head boy. We all walked through a large portrait into a cozy room with couches and a fireplace. All the boys went to one staircase and the girls to the other. So like I've been doing I followed the girls up the stairs. About half had already separated into their dorms. I noticed a door with my name on it along with a few others so I walked in.

"You must be Lyra Evelyn!" A bright-eyed girl with short blonde hair jumped up. "We saw your name on the door." Three other girls stood from their beds to greet me.

"I'm Emily Goldstein," a big smile spread across her face.

"Hey, I'm Blair Foreste," she held her hand out and I shook it. She was very beautiful and had perfectly clear dark skin.

"Ali Wildborne," she shyly waved. I noticed she had a tall model-like body. Why are all these girls so pretty?!

"Flora Rossten," she had pale skin and was very petite.

"Well I'm off to bed!" Blair settled into her bed. The rest followed suit.

I changed into my pajamas and laid in the open bed. Even with all the thoughts running through my mind, I fell asleep almost immediately.


	3. Health Line

Yeah! told u guys this one would be longer. lots more plot. so i'm thinking of having a little schedule for this like once or twice a week idk I want to at least get the first 10 or so chapters out rly quickly to set up the story more and answer a lot more stuff. anyway i hope u like it so far! if not don't be afraid to give me some critique or if u like it give me to compliments but its not mandatory lol. okay i'm done rambling.

* * *

I was the first to wake up so I took my time getting ready. I changed into my robes and put my curly hair up in as neat as a pony tail as I could, some locks still hanging down around my face. I put on the earrings my dad got my for my birthday over the summer. By the time I was done with my makeup, Emily and Blair had woken up and were already about to leave for breakfast.

"You wanna come with us, Lyra?" Blair turned to me and asked.

"Yeah! Thanks," I stood up and walked with them back to the Great Hall. After entered we sat down at the Gryffindor table once again and talked.

"Oh here's our schedules!" Emily was handed a small stack of parchment and handed them out to Blair and I. I looked down at it.

"I have Defense Against the Dark Arts first," I said.

"Me too," They said in unison.

"I think the teacher this year is Professor Lupin," Blair said. We all then compared our schedules. It was all the same except our electives. I had Care of Magical Creatures and Divination and they both had Arithmancy and Muggle Studies. After we finished eating we got up and headed to the classroom.

When we entered the room, there were already a couple group of kids standing around talking, the chairs had all been shoved around to the edges of the room. After a few minutes, lots of other students filled into the room and Professor Lupin came out from the back of the room and stood in front of everyone.

"Good morning, everyone," he smiled. "You'll only be needing your wands today. We're going to be learning counter-spells. More specifically-finite." He walked over to a wardrobe resting against a wall and quickly threw the doors open. Dozens of brooms flew out and each took a place in front of every student including me.

"All you have to do is point at the broom in front of you and say 'Finite'," there was a broom in front of him that used as an example and as soon as cast the counter-spell, the broom fell lifelessly onto the floor. "Now, wands at the ready!" I took out my wand along with the rest of the class. "Focus on your broom and say 'Finite'!"

"Finite!" The class all erupted into noise, repeating the word. My broom flopped over after my first try. I looked around and mostly everyone's spell worked except a few still shouting at their brooms angrily. Eventually after a few more tries, all the brooms were scattered along the floor.

"Good work, class," Lupin cheered everyone. "Now let's make it a bit harder." He waved his wand and all the brooms shot up again and were flying around our heads.

"Try and use the spell on a moving object," he quickly flicked his wand in the direction of a broom floating around a corner, "Finite," and it fell once more onto a desk. "Please try and be careful and not drop brooms on your classmates heads," he chuckled. Again, the class broke out into everyone shooting in all directions.

"Finite!" I shouted at a broom that had flown right in front me and it fell to my feet.

"Very good job, Lyra!" the Professor was walking around the room, congratulating kids every now and then. This part took a bit longer to finish since it was harder and after a while there was only one broom left but it was flying around the room so quickly no one could catch it.

"Finite!" Lupin hit the broom first try and lots of the class clapped. "Good work today. That's the end of class, have a nice day." He waved everyone goodbye as we picked up our bags and left for the next class. I looked down at my schedule.

"Charms next," I said out loud.

"Ugh! So boring!" Emily sighed.

She was right. The class went by extremely slowly and made me want to sleep. Professor Flitwick wasn't exactly the most exciting teacher and the whole time I was thinking about lunch because I was so hungry. After we sat and ate lunch, sadly we had to go different ways. I had absolutely no idea how to find the Divination room. It was in the North Tower but I wasn't exactly sure where that was. That's when I noticed Fred and George down the hall and I jogged over to them.

"Hey Fred! Hey George!" I waved. "Do y'all know where Divination is?"

"Oh yeah-" Fred said.

"Where heading there right now." George finished. "We'll show you the way, it'll be a fun little trip," he chuckled.

"Oh, you're lifesavers." I was so lucky to bump into them. We walked through long hallways and made our way up a lengthy flight of stairs.

"Is there no shortcut?" I panted from being so out of breath. Do I really have to do this every week?!

"No, I swear they're trying to kill us," George seemed way less tired than me. So unfair.

"Totally rubbish," Fred huffed.

We finally arrived at the top of the stairs and a trapdoor on the ceiling opened and a ladder slid down to the floor in front of us.

"Interesting," I said before climbing up the ladder into the room. It almost didn't feel like a classroom. There were at least 20 little tables squished in the room all surrounded by patterned, cushion chairs. I sat down with Fred and George and class soon began. The professor came into the room and she didn't even look human, more like a mosquito.

"Welcome," she said. "How nice to see you in the physical world again." She had a soft voice to match her boney body and her glasses magnified her eyes which is where the bug look comes from.

"Welcome to Divination. My name is Professor Trelawney." I looked around and everyone seemed completely unfazed by her eerie nature. They must of had the same class last year.

"We'll be starting off the term with palmistry and crystal ball and second term will be dream interpretation. By the way dear," she suddenly turned to me, "Beware the roots of the Whomping Willow." A few people laughed, including the twins.

"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs and examine each other's palms. You will interpret the patterns using pages nineteen and twenty of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing." Shit. I don't know anyone in this class except for Fred and George.

"Ladies first?" Fred held out his hand to me which caught me by surprise.

"O-oh okay," I put my hand, palm up, on top of his and he began "examining" it. Really he was just turning my hand around into awkward positions while george stared intensely.

"Ah yes I see…" George mocked Professor Trelawney's voice, "Your life line-Oh! It's so short!" He dramatically gasped and looked down at his opened book for a second then back at me, "You see, you were supposed to die yesterday. Oh how tragic!" I gasped in response.

"I'm so so sorry, my dear," Fred grabbed my arm and began dancing it around, "We'll prepare your funeral this morning." He used my own hand to point to me.

I tried to stifle my laughter but it didn't matter since Trelawney was too busy with staring at another student's hand.

"Okay. Okaay," I took my hand back into my control and took George's hand, "It's your turn." I was pretty good at Divination back at Beauxbatons but that class was way different than here.

"There's your life line, it's really long," I carefully examined his palm, "Your marriage line is pretty long too. Oh but your health line is kind of short. Maybe you'll lose your arm tomorrow."

"Hopefully! Then maybe I won't have to do any homework for _at least_ a week."

George then took Fred's hand and began aweing at how long his money line was and how they're going to be so rich.

"I think we will leave the lesson here for today," said Professor Trelawney.

The class all gathered their books into their bags and left the classroom. The stairs on the way down was much easier than going up and finally all of my classes were done for the day. Thankfully, I had barely any homework for tonight and I could relax before classes get too hectic.

When I entered the common room it was pretty empty aside for couples making out in corners or some kids working on homework. So I sat down at a little table and did my homework before walking up to my dorm. All the other girls were already in their pajamas, talking about their classes. Emily was braiding Flora's hair; Ali and Blair had on head wraps.

"I see you're finally joining us," Blair waved me over.

I quickly threw on my pajamas, not wanting to be left out, and joined in the circle. We were all crowded around Flora and Emily's bed.

"How was Divination, Lyra?" Ali asked me.

"Um...definitely interesting. But! I'm pretty good at divination already so I could probably just ignore Trelawney and pass the class anyway."

"Yeah, we all took it last year, absolutely hated it, then all switched to muggle studies," Emily said as she finished up Flora's braid.

"Best decision ever! It's so easy, especially since we're all either half-blood or muggle born." Blair said excitedly, "If you don't mind me asking, what are you, Lyra?"

"That's actually funny cause I don't know," I shrugged and they all seemed confused, "I'm adopted. My adoptive mom is a pure-blood though and my dad a muggle."

"Oh wow that must be weird," Flora looked at me sympathetically. We quickly went off the subject and went back on to talking about classes and teachers. After a while we all got tired and went off to bed.

It was way harder for me to sleep than the night before and I found myself tossing around in the bed. I decided to take a little walk and quietly got out of bed and went downstairs. It was so quiet in the common room it was borderline creepy but the fireplace was still going so it wasn't all that bad. I walked over to the fireplace and noticed something on the coffee table. There was a plate full of chicken and next to it a little box covered in hearts with the name 'Ron' written on top. I was curious and figured whoever it was for didn't want it. Otherwise why would anyone leave chicken out overnight? I picked up the box and peeked inside. But as soon as I opened it, a giant explosion came out of the box and frightened me so much I stumbled back. And my stumble I mean completely fall over the couch behind me and hit my head on a table behind that.

For some reason I could hear laughing from somewhere but that's probably just me imagining things from hitting my head so hard. I caught myself in such a weird position and my arm hurt like crazy so I looked down at it. It was BROKEN! I could see a bump from where the bone popped out and I started freaking out. I've never broken a bone before and didn't know what to do. I burst into full on sobbing. Then these two figures came out of seemingly nowhere and were freaking out along with me. My vision was so blurry I couldn't see their faces. They were profusely apologizing but they were talking so fast all I could hear were the words 'sorry' and 'our brother'. I wiped most of the tears away and could make out that the two were Fred and George.

"Here we'll take you to the hospital wing," one of them took my good arm and helped me up but when I stood up, I was so dizzy I couldn't stand up right, "Alright then, we'll just have to do this," he said before picking me up and carrying me off, I assume to the hospital wing.

"Well Fred, at least we didn't kill her," George said walking alongside us.

"Maybe if I read her palm right, we would've known about this," Fred joked. I finally came back to my senses once my eyes were dried up and my headache mostly gone. And after a moment of delay I laughed. A feeling of exhaust came over me and I fell asleep.


End file.
